total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Fight Night's July 16th, 2014 episode
The July 16th, 2014 edition of Open Fight Night was a professional wrestling show of EEWA, which took place on July 16th, 2014, at the A7 Arena, in Leeds, England. It was the third episode from EEWA Open Fight Night. Event The show started with the commissioner Jacques García announcing that the masked man that attacked La Avispa II at the Saturday Storm's July 5th, 2014 episode, was going to debut later on that night, in a match against La Avispa II. García then brought this masked man, known as Black Avispa. As La Avispa II, Black Avispa does not talk. García said that apparently, Black Avispa has a problem with La Avispa II for years. He was interrupted by the Knights of the Sun, except Bruno Arnason, who was not in the arena yet. Alex Jordache speaking for La Avispa II, said that Black Avispa is nothing but a silly excuse for everything. Jacques García said again that La Avispa II and Black Avispa would face each other, and banned Knights of the Sun from ringside. The first match was a six man tag team match featuring Jack 2x4, Matthew Ossy and Maarten Gillain against Sgt. Marín, Andriy Samarin and Maarkus Huber. Gillain won the fall, after the Dernier Impaler on Huber, and later pinned him. The second match had Brian Barrows (with Alex Jordache accompanying him) against Adam H.. Barrows quickly pinned Adam H., after a rugby spear tackle, which was impressive, since Adam has 499lbs.. Before the third match, the Brazier Brothers did a promo hyping their match against Big Squad. The match of the Avispas was next. Black Avispa was having the upper hand, until La Avispa II low-blowed him, for the disqualification. Annoyed with the decision, Black Avispa attacked the referee. After that, the referee decided to call a Double Disqualification instead. And the Avispas kept fighting until the referees and the Knights of the Sun came to break the fight. The fourth match had Shane Ryan and Road Rage Britain. Shane pinned Road Rage after the OzBomb. After that match, Bruno Arnason came out and did a promo, stating the following: So... all of you in attendance still look really bad. I can't believe I was offended everywhere due to my comments last week. And by the way, Dylan Brazier: Frustration with women because I fail with them? Kidding me, right? The ladies... real ladies, not you, vulgar women who lacks panties... the real ladies used to think I'm a charm. But people call me a misogynist because the women acts like the same: critcizing man for no good reason. .. Great Britain behind Ultimate Force last week? Wow, just like English people supporting the lacklustre English team... in every sport possible: They always fail. And Brit Brawler? Don't worry. If you cheat, I have some friends with me. See you in the next round defeating another of your heroes. The fifth match had the Brazier Brothers and the Big Squad, in the final match of the first round of the EEWA Tag Team Championship tournament. The Brazier had the match under control, until the referee was knocked out after a collision with Dylan Brazier. With that, Bruno Arnason came and did a Spinebuster on Dylan and clotheslined Jaques Brazier. After waking up the referee, The Gigante pinned Dylan. Before the main event, Brit Brawler did a promo, stating that Road Rage Britain and Dylan Brazier would join him at ringside, but he asked them to not interfere during the match. The main event had Bruno Arnason and Brit Brawler, for the quarterfinals of the EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Alex Jordache and Lewis Vassell were at ringside for Arnason, while Road Rage Britain and Dylan Brazier were at ringside for Brit Brawler. During the match, Vassell tripped Brit Brawler without the referee noticing. After that, Dylan Brazier and Road Rage Britain went to attack Jordache and Vassell. While they were fighting, Brit Brawler went for the UK-Unabomber 2000 on Arnason, but was reversed into a roll-up pin, with Arnason grabbing Brawler's tights for the succesful pin. After that, Arnason started to attack Brawler, while Brian Barrows and Mark Jordan went to do the same. With that came Jaques Brazier and Road Rage Britain, to make it leveled. After that, Lewis Vassell came to the ring. Dylan Brazier too. Arnason quickly left. Alex Jordache came to join the fight. With Road Rage and Jaques against Jordan and Vassell, Brit Brawler against Barrows, and Dylan against Jordache. Despite in a disadvantage, the Team Brittannia were having the upper hand. As Dylan was about to hit the British Blockage on Jordache, Bruno Arnason came back with a pipe, and hit Dylan's leg with it. As they tried to attack Arnason, the Knights of the Sun helped him to win the fight, and finish the show, with the Knights of the Sun celebrating. Results Jack 2x4, Matthew Ossy and Maarten Gillain def. Sgt. Marín, Andriy Samarin and Maarkus Huber - 6 Man Tag Team Match - 12:14 Brian Barrows (w/Alex Jordache) def. Adam H. - 4:13 Black Avispa and La Avispa II ended in a Double DQ - 9:10 Shane Ryan def. Road Rage Britain - 10:12 Big Squad (Ryan The Giant and The Gigante) def. Brazier Brothers (Dylan Brazier and Jaques Brazier) - EEWA Tag Team Championship tournament Round 1 - 11:12 Bruno Arnason (w/Alex Jordache and Lewis Vassell) def. Brit Brawler (w/Road Rage Britain and Dylan Brazier) - EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament quarterfinal - 13:55 Announcing team Play-by-play announcer: Matthew Franklin Color commentator: Alex Matryoshka Category:EEWA Open Fight Night results